


成年礼物

by Ulna_Radius



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character, Chinese Language, M/M, 中文注意, 大学AU, 年龄操作
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulna_Radius/pseuds/Ulna_Radius
Summary: 眼看着容器就快要成年了，奎若决定给他的好友一份礼物。他还不知道容器到底想要什么。





	成年礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 现代AU，CP是大骑士/奎若。奎若是某大学的研究生，在给莫诺蒙教授当助教；长大的容器作为大一新生进入了同一所大学，两人是邻居。按一般入学年龄计算，奎若大约比容器年长四岁左右。以上。

“我的朋友，你快要成年了！祝贺你，我应当给你礼物……”

还有一周才是容器的生日，而奎若急匆匆地提前半个月就塞给他了一份新上市的游戏光碟。他很喜欢游戏，但奎若平时对游戏并不太了解，即使被容器拉着来家里做客也很少跟他一起玩，搞得容器明明有伙伴在侧却只能自己孤独寂寞地打人机，甚至当奎若发现他又彻夜玩耍的时候，还会摆出年长者的架子念叨他。

容器打断了兴致高昂的奎若，困惑地指了指屏幕上正在进行的游戏：可你送了我这个，已经够了。

“我还没想好送你什么。……这个游戏？那是提前给你的生日礼物。成年礼应当更隆重些，我的朋友！一定要有纪念意义才行，你一辈子只会成年这一次啊。”

明明即将成年的是容器，奎若却比他还高兴。平时生活得大大咧咧的容器迟疑着点了点头，直到被奎若提醒着他才意识到确实是这么回事：这一次生日一过，他就是法定意义上的成年虫了。容器完全没想过有什么必要将这次成年礼过得很有仪式感，但既然奎若这么坚持，他也不由得认真考虑起来。

不过在他作出回应以前，奎若就开始替他提议了：“我想想……一套精装版的《圣巢史》？有沃姆校长亲笔签名的那种……”

不，不，绝对不要。容器激烈地比划着，十万分不愿意地发出抗议，表示如果奎若真的送他这个，他就拿去垫杯子——还是垫湿杯子——并且每一页都翻开来垫一次。

“我的天，你还真是不喜欢书啊。那……嗯，一把新骨钉？”

太贵了。

“没事，我付得起，这可是你的成年礼物，贵一点也……”

不行，我不能收。

容器知道奎若也还是学生，靠着研究生补贴和助教的工资生活，虽然拿了学校的全额奖学金，生活上的压力小了许多，却并没有阔绰到能负担得起太过昂贵的礼物。

“好吧，好吧……好吧，你真是太固执了，朋友，不过是吉欧而已，我们之间不必在意这些。”奎若看着容器一副油盐不进的样子叹气。他了解他的朋友，虽然他们生活都不算拮据，容器却在金钱上意外的计较，他是没法在这种事情上说服对方的，“那么，你有什么想要的吗？……除了游戏以外的，你的游戏已经够多了。”

游戏是艺术，艺术是不会嫌多的！容器底气不足地狡辩着，尽管奎若从来不吃他这一套。他只能晃了晃脑袋，表示自己还没有想好。

“唉，老实讲这可真难办。我不想弄得那么随便……”奎若被弄得实在没办法，他想让他的朋友度过一个难忘的成年礼，无奈对方好像对此热情不高。“这样吧，朋友，等你想好了就来告诉我。无论什么，我保证你会在成年那天的二十四点以前就拿到他。”

好，谢谢你。

容器点了点头，做出感激的手势。他们再聊了些无关紧要的东西，奎若便起身告别，他还要去核对他所负责的班级的签到表格、给莫诺蒙教授发送确认的邮件，临走前他专门叮嘱容器不许又通宵打游戏，得到容器敷衍的点头后也没再多说什么，便关上公寓的门离开了。

该不该……告诉他呢？

容器陷入了进退维谷的犹豫。刚才他撒谎了，其实容器清楚地知道自己想从奎若那里得到什么。这是一件他肖想了许久许久的东西：不是游戏光碟、漫画或者偶像手办这类玩意儿——虽然他时常在奎若面前为这些“不务正业”的娱乐抗辩，说它们是自己灵魂和精神的食粮——不，当然不是这么单纯的东西。他想要的是……

奎若。

一开始他搬来，其实就是因为奎若住在这里，那时候他对奎若的认识还只是停留在耳闻的程度。容器的家人当真心大，让他独自一个住在一间公寓里，每个月给够生活费便不再管他——连养只肥波都比这更花心思——只是多少担心他能否料理好自己的生活，让与他家来往密切的奎若照顾这个小容器。

奎若很认真的履行了托付给他的责任，虽口头上将他称作“朋友”，实际上倒是做得更像个照管弟弟的兄长，不过又没兄长那么有架子。在年轻的甲虫眼里，他是多了个稍微需要他顾看的伙伴，容器对他也没什么隔阂，他们很快就亲近起来。奎若会在容器偷懒没完成暑假作业的时候陪着对方一起抄答案，当然免不了一顿责备，虽然这事儿奎若自己也干过，说来谁还没有过一两次这样的经历呢；容器也在自己放假的时候去实验室帮奎若洗过试管，并趁着其他虫子不注意，把实验的废弃溶液兑到一起，看会不会出现沉淀、冒气或者变色——现在他明白了，当时他没把自己炸进安息之地纯属运气好。

他们互相有对方的房门钥匙，时常在对方家里留宿，关系好得不分你我。奎若会说他们是挚友，但容器会说他喜欢奎若——非常喜欢。

不过奎若会接受吗？他不希望奎若用“你混淆了好感和爱意”这种应对无理取闹的孩子的理由来推托。这个问题容器早就仔细反复考虑过很多次了，有没有能力为自己的言行负责其实与年龄并无太大关系，但如果要行为方式中规中矩的奎若正视他的告白、理解他的话不是童言无忌的儿戏，在成年之际提出请求显然更容易得多。

再者，先说了“喜欢”的可是奎若啊。

容器想起他毕业那天，从毕业典礼上出来的他推掉同学们整夜狂欢的邀请，直接回到了家中。一开门，果然就看见奎若和大黄蜂在等着他。大黄蜂说了声“恭喜毕业，小鬼”，放下用于祝贺的礼物就走了，大约是要急着收拾行装坐电车回去同母亲团聚，这样一来不大的公寓里就只剩下了他和奎若两个。

奎若也准备了礼物，还买了零食和饮料，甚至难得买了酒，当然是不许尚未成年的容器喝的。他们一边有一搭没一搭地聊着，一边各自喝着手上的饮品，大约是酒精的作用让奎若有了些兴致，他答应了容器的邀请，拿起了那个为他准备却一直倍受冷落的控制器。奎若不常玩游戏，技术自然不如容器娴熟，不时还需要容器将回复生命值的药剂让给奎若的人物，屏幕上的二人小队行进得磕磕绊绊，在半路上死亡一次又一次，坐在屏幕前的两个玩家倒是不觉挫败。直到他们终于累了，奎若放下控制器，脸上还带着饮酒以后形成的酡红，表示自己要休息一下，拉起毯子躺在了沙发上，转过身背对着容器，却在两三分钟后突然没头没脑地开口来了一句：

“朋友，你知道吗，你真是个吸引人的奇迹。”

奎若的声音很轻，听起来像是酒醉后的梦话，“你从不说话，像个斯多葛派的学者……但我喜欢你，我就喜欢你这样的。”

闻言，容器操纵着他的人物从地图边缘的悬崖跳了下去。

——看吧，真的是奎若先说的。

可万一……那只是朋友间互相欣赏的“喜欢”？万一奎若对他一笑置之、然后开始有意无意地对他保持距离……

……但是，只做朋友什么的，果然还是没法觉得甘心啊。

小心啊，容器，小心。他需要一个慎重而周密的计划，为了增加成功的概率，或许还可以耍点无伤大雅的小聪明。容器的伎俩肯定立刻就会露馅，但奎若会包容他的——奎若一直都会。

他站在了奎若的门前。

三声叩门的轻响后，奎若来打开了房门，一看是容器，立刻高兴地将他让进门。不如说奎若每次见到他都很高兴；他闯祸的时候除外。

像往常一样，他和奎若到客厅坐下，然后容器抬起双手，用手语同对方交流：

奎若说成年礼物要具有纪念意义，是这样吗？

“啊！对啊，你想好了？”

无论什么都可以，是真的吗？

他紧张得身体发僵，但坐在他对面的奎若却没有觉察。他的挚友正在为他终于想到了合适的礼物而高兴，丝毫没有注意到容器机械地搅拧着手指、又将双手握拳垂在身旁，就像一个严阵以待的战士。

“当然！太好了，朋友，告诉我你想要什么吧？我们还有一天的时间，足够了，我差点以为要来不及准备……”

那好。

容器慢慢地、一个手势一个手势地比划着，然后在最后一个动作收尾的一瞬间，眼疾手快地捉住了奎若因为震惊而没来得及收回去的手。

“……什么？你……朋友，是我看错了吗，你刚刚……你说什么……？”

屈伸开合的手势拼凑出的含义是，他想要跟奎若上床。

奎若一看容器的样子就知道这绝对不是什么一时兴起的过分玩笑。容器平时虽然吊儿郎当，但大事当前的时候则特别认真，是个值得托付和信任的伙伴。

而他现在的姿态，正是自信满满地交出答卷以后，又忐忑不安地等待判分的学生的样子。这是一场没有答案的考核，唯一的判分标准捏在奎若手中。容器马上就要成年了，提出这个要求又不犯法，有时候还是采用激进一点的手段容易达成目的一些。他不确定自己这种直白到接近冒犯的作答，是会被对方采纳呢……

……还是会被一票否决。

“你真的……是那个意思……”

容器点了点头。他看着奎若目瞪口呆的样子，似乎认定是被拒绝了。容器垂下脑袋，移开与奎若对视的视线，抓着他的手也发起抖来，看起来难过极了。容器慢慢侧过身子，好像是想下决心转身离开这个伤心地，手却还松松地扣在奎若的手腕上，显出不舍的模样。

“等……不是不愿意，……诶，不，也不是……我是说这也太快了，我们至少要先交往才……”

艰难地处理着信息的奎若，脑子里一片空白，等他语无伦次地支吾过一通，才发现不得了的话已经说出去了。而他这个朋友，还在听到“交往”二字的时候立刻就点了头，白白的脑壳甩动的幅度大得像容器那个在夜店兼职DJ打碟挣外快的表哥。容器偏着脑袋好整似暇地看他，一副诡计得逞的模样——哪里还看得出半点伤心欲绝的痕迹。

啊，他是被容器伪装出来的无辜样子给骗了。

和容器相处了那么久，奎若一直习惯性地将对方当作小孩子来照顾，却忘了几年时间过去，容器的心智随着身体一起飞速成长着，早就不是那个需要仰着头才能在交流时看着他的小个子朋友了——毕竟当你为一个身高还不到自己下巴的孩子收拾过房间、当他赖床快迟到的时候强行把他拖起来穿衣上学、在他闯了祸被请家长的时候帮他顶替过监护者的名分，时间一长，到最后你很难能意识到这孩子还会慢慢长大。因此，即使容器和奎若考上同一所大学、成为他的学弟，还因为物种差异长到比他高出一大截的程度，即使奎若一直都把对方称作“朋友”，他也依旧下意识地把容器当成需要照顾、他也乐于去照顾的小辈。奎若在容器身边保持着介于兄长和挚友之间的身份，他无疑是呵护着也纵容着对方，却唯独忽略了容器早已具备和他平起平坐的资格。

就是因为这样的疏忽，才被容器钻了空子。

……这种得寸进尺的恶习究竟是从哪里学来的？成年以后变得成熟是好事，但只有用演戏来给挚友下圈套这种颇有些卑鄙的手段，希望能再晚一点掌握啊……

“你这个、这个坏东西……你是不是早就盘算着这么干了？”

向来脾性温和的奎若骂不来脏话，憋了半天只憋出这么一句不痛不痒的指责。容器毫无悔改之意，干脆地认下了他的罪状，他将手松开一些，看着奎若抽回右手。窘迫不已的甲虫捂住脸，轻声喃喃着：“太狡猾了，朋友。……太狡猾了。”

即使这会儿容器已经没有再捉着不放，奎若的左手却还是跟他的搭在一起。甚至当那句不知是斥责还是无奈的低语从奎若嘴里说出来的时候，那只手还勾住容器摊开的指节，轻轻抓紧了些，反倒像担心他突然变卦似的。奎若想了想，用一句模棱两可的话将这有些出格的请求应承了下来：

“那……明天晚上，你来这里。”

好样的，容器，这场考核你拿了个满分。

等激动到走路都开始顺拐的容器走出门、从他家里离开了好一会儿之后，奎若才终于意识到自己给出了一个多么不得了的邀请。难以置信似地，他慢慢低下头，将变得绯红滚烫的脸埋进手里，自言自语的嘟哝里带上了一丝慌张：

“我、我这是……我都答应了些什么啊……”

奎若回家的时候，就看到自家的窗口透出灯光，他在门前站了好一会儿，这才下定决心掏出钥匙开了门。容器果然如约来到他家，坐在沙发上，姿势端端正正无比乖巧，盯着电视屏幕，但明显没在看上面的节目，匆匆打了个手势表示欢迎回家，视线固执地黏在根本看不进去的电视频道上，就是不肯跟奎若有眼神接触。

奎若没发现容器不敢看他，实际上他这会儿连头都没法抬起来，如果容器有什么突然的动作，他肯定会拔腿就跑。就这样，这两个惊弓之鸟经历了足足有两三分钟连对方的脸都不敢瞄一眼的对峙之后，最终还是奎若打破了沉默：“我……我去洗澡。你呢？……你洗过了？好吧。”

他匆匆问过容器，连回答都差点来不及看上一眼，把手上拎着的袋子一放，埋着头快步走进浴室。热水从花洒里落下，水汽升腾，将绯红的脸蒸得更烫。奎若在水流下呆立许久，伸手关掉龙头，拿起毛巾擦去外壳上残余的水珠，再将头巾系上，向寝室走去。

容器已经在床沿上坐着了，稍微驼着背，前臂耷在大腿上，这种懒散的坐姿放在平时大约会被奎若出言纠正，但现在谁也没心思去管这种事情了。奎若慢慢走到床边，挨着容器坐下，两个都非常默契地不去直视对方，容器看起来不像很紧张的样子，这让此刻几乎已经草木皆兵的奎若有些奇怪。

“你……不紧张吗？”

见容器没反应，奎若伸手过去摸了一下他的头，然后被指尖传来的温度吓了一跳：“好烫！”

容器的脑门滚烫，温度高得跟发烧了似的。这是老毛病了，容器一紧张就容易脑壳发烫，虽然雪白的头部外壳不会因为脸红而出卖他的情绪，但只要接近过来摸一把，立刻就会露馅了。

好的，现在紧张得手脚都不知道该往哪儿放的不止奎若一个了，知道这点好歹算个安慰不是吗。

干巴巴地坐了几分钟，奎若想起自己回家前在便利店买的东西忘了拿进来，于是起身准备去取，却被容器一把拉住，惊得他差点跳起来：“朋……那个，你等我一下，我得去拿……”

容器没撒手，反而将另一只手伸到床边，从枕头下抽出了一瓶润滑剂，那是他趁着对方去洗澡的空档，从奎若拎回来的袋子里翻出来的；如果奎若没准备，那他的书包里还藏着一瓶，也是来之前才买的——只是以防万一。奎若起身的动作就像打开了什么开关一样，容器将甲虫拉回床边，站起身不由分说地单手就把对方按到床上，蹲下来开始用另一只手解奎若裤子上的系带。

“不……等、等一下，稍微等一下！”

和体格一起增长的还有青年的气力，仅仅单臂的力量也足以让奎若被按得无法坐起来。他低呼着，惊慌地挣扎两下，就被停下动作的容器抱住腰，就着压住他的姿势将下颌搁在他的腹部。容器抬起头看着奎若，就像他们第一次的会面，小小的容器仰头看向高了自己一个头的奎若，深邃的眼孔中流露出依赖和信任。即使几年的时光使他变得成熟，也让莽撞的容器愈发沉稳，这种稍显幼稚的依恋也没有消失。

奎若对这种撒娇耍赖的行为没有一点办法，只能妥协着不再做出抗拒，让容器动手动脚地把他的裤子解开、扯下去。他还在忙着制止容器在他腿间乱摸的行为，就看到对方拿起刚刚被暂时放在了地上的润滑剂瓶子，透明粘稠的凝胶状流体被容器挤到手心，再被手指抹开，牵出细微的水声。

液体发出的粘腻声响，对于奎若紧绷的神经来说，有些刺激得过分了。容器的手还没碰到身上，他就已经羞得快钻到床底下去了，但被压着的姿势剥夺了奎若临阵脱逃的选择，他只能抬起胳臂挡在脸前，不去看容器的脸，也不让容器看他，就连容器凑上来想用脸蹭蹭他都被他挡开了。当对方触到尾端的泄殖腔开口、将沾满润滑剂的手指慢慢压进去的时候，奎若更是连牙关都咬紧了，惊呼闷在嗓子里，被滑动的喉头压过，破碎成暧昧的低吟，混着鼻音的哼鸣溢出来。

竭力压抑呻吟占去了奎若大部分的精力，等他注意到体内的手指被抽走时，容器已经将自己的裤腰褪到了腿根以下。虽然这个角度奎若看不到，但他明显能感觉到那根紧贴着腔道开口上下来回磨蹭的东西——当然也清楚地知道那是什么——容器退开一点，握住自己的小兄弟，摸索着将前端对准充分准备过的泄殖腔口，慢慢推了进去。

这一过程不太容易，雄虫的泄殖腔延展性不像雌性那么好，即使经过长时间的拓宽，也不意味着就可以轻松容纳异物。容器伸手去拉奎若挡住脸的胳臂，硬是把他的手扳开，不安地端详着他，仔细检查奎若脸上有没有吃痛的表情，关切的样子谨慎极了。

但温存只持续了很短的时间。在确认了一切都安然无恙以后，容器一把抱起奎若，跪坐在了床上，突然改变的位置让插在泄殖腔里的性器退出一些又立刻顶到了更深的地方。体格的差距让奎若在这个体位下甚至没法挨着床面，容器单手撑着床，另一只手揽住奎若的腰，把他全身的重量都承担到了自己身上。堪称大胆的举动着实惊吓到了奎若，他一把抓住容器背后的衣服，生怕自己被颠下去，前后耸动的动作使他几乎无法拼凑出完整的字句：

“你究竟……从哪里……学来的这些？……唔，你……我明天要去检查你的床底……呃！”

容器猛顶了一下胯，把这句没来得及说完的威胁堵了回去。他心虚极了，奎若确实相当了解他，没错，容器根本不是那种会好好上课的类型，对于没有期末考试的生理教育课自然是打着哈哈就过去了，课上当然也不可能细致入微地教小容器怎么跟别的虫子上床，那些乱七八糟的知识究竟从哪里学来的，动动触角都能想明白。

现在，一摞摞见不得光的书和光碟之类的违禁品正躺在他的床底，而此时此刻距离他正式成年还有一个多小时，那么未成年不宜的东西就根本不该出现在他房间里的任何一个角落。容器几乎能想象第二天奎若站在他的房间里抱着胳臂瞪向他、脚边还叠着半米多高的罪证的场景，那于他而言无异于一场公开处刑，事情变成这样还不如让他在期末考核中抽到跟纯粹容器对阵，至少挨前辈一顿不掺水分的暴打不会让他尴尬到巴不得原地去世——

——拜托把这件事忘了，别去检查我的房间，求你了，别去。

容器当然没有余裕也不敢表现他的慌乱。他把奎若抱得更紧，调整一下角度，在对方身体里用力顶撞起来，他空不出手来抚慰奎若顶在他下腹上的器官，只能将身体弓得更下去一些用腹部去蹭，尽力讨好对方，祈求着一场精疲力尽的性爱能使奎若彻底忘掉这回事儿。

第二天，等容器醒的时候，他看见奎若躺在身边，甲虫抱着被子，对他搭在自己腰腹间的手不甚在意，正戳着手机屏幕，不知道是在刷虫书还是在做什么。见他醒了，奎若放下手机，用手肘撑起身体想要起身，却因为身体的轻微不适而在言语里带上了吸气和轻哼的声音。

“唔……朋友……”

虽然感觉怪怪的，奎若还是对容器使用着叫惯了的称呼。对方充足的精力足以承担最后的清理和照看，容器也确实认真地替他打理好了身上留下的一切痕迹，只有他的腰还酸痛着，提醒着奎若他们之间的关系已经发生变化。

“恭喜成年。嗯，还有……生日快乐。”

容器靠过去，抱住奎若，脸贴在他的额头上，向他讨取应得的亲昵。奎若笑着回应他，抬手去摸容器头部的角，指腹在光滑的外壳表面轻轻划过。

“啊，对了，朋友。”

奎若示意容器放开他，从床上起来，走出寝室，又立刻拿着一个纸袋回来，递给容器。印着大学校徽的袋子里装着什么东西，被礼品纸细细包着的礼物看起来十分沉重。

“其实在你给出答案以前，我担心自己来不及准备你的礼物，提前买了这个……”

容器拆开包装，里面是那本奎若一开始打算送给他的精装版《圣巢史》，厚厚的大部头简直就是一块板砖，扉页上还有沃姆校长的亲笔签名。他抬起头，疑惑地看向奎若，表示他拿这个完全没有任何用处——

“……不，我十分确定他对你很有用！”

这回换奎若笑得一脸使坏了。

“你记得吗，朋友？这学期有莱姆教授的历史文化课，课上就有《圣巢史》的内容……”

可我没选啊。容器感到一丝不妙，他早就从学长学姐们嘴里知道一副学究做派的莱姆教授做事一板一眼，对学生要求十分严格，要是选了这门课，等到了期末考试的日子，恐怕就是他在知识的海洋里溺死的时候。为了绕开了这门课，所有学生都在选课的那天早上严阵以待，免得选晚了导致自己不得不心不甘情不愿地踏入历史的大门。他当然是抢着选了别的课，除非……

……哦。他知道怎么回事了。完了。

为了抢到别的课的名额，担心自己睡过头的容器把他在选课系统的账号和密码交给了奎若，请求作息规律的研究生帮自己选课。奎若虽然嘴上责备他不该这么功利地对待学习，却还是准时登进系统，为他抢到了他想要的课程。几分钟前奎若手上拿着手机，而莱姆教授的课余量无论哪个学期都是绰绰有余——

今天，是网上选课的最后一天。书，是出于好意提前买的；课，却是奎若怀着满满的恶意，刚刚给他换过去的。礼尚往来才是成年虫应有的风范，这个小小的回敬算是他给容器以身作则了一回。

于是容器的成年礼物，就这么被附赠了一个没法退货的惨痛教训：不可以信任任何虫子。哪怕那是你最亲近的挚友，哪怕他平时看起来纯良无害，哪怕你前天才跟他表了白、昨天还跟他上了床，他还是会捂着酸痛的腰，怀抱着他被套路而产生的不满，一把把你推进学术的深渊。

“所以这是你的教科书了。为了你不会挂科重修，要好好背书哦？”

在容器眼中，他看到挚友的头上仿佛慢慢长出了恶魔的双角，奎若大魔王此刻正对着他微笑，笑得无比温和，笑得他背脊发凉：

“整本书，都要背下来哦。”

* * *

另一边，音乐系学生宿舍。

我抢到了！我抢到了！我不用去上莱姆教授的课了！！！

这是什么！容器的DJ表哥正在寝室里举着手机狂喜乱舞，甚至抱起他的限量气泡橙抱枕弹起了空气吉他。他在选课的第一天，就因为头一晚在夜店通宵打碟而睡过头，错过了系统的开放时间，这几天他每天都悔不当初地一遍遍刷新选课系统，希望能从别的退课的同学那里捡个漏。本来他都已经不抱希望了，可是……今天拿起手机的他看到另一门课的课余量突然多出来一个！这是上苍的垂怜啊！

太惊喜了，他一定要拉着今年一起入学的表弟去他打工的夜店嗨一宿，他会请客的！说起来今天可是表弟的生日，他还特意买了酒送给对方呢，这可是花了一个月工资买来的、整整一瓶店里最受欢迎的梦魇火焰酒——

沉浸于快乐的DJ在将系着鲜红丝带的酒瓶塞给对方的时候，并没有注意到表弟脸上深沉的阴霾与悲痛，甚至没有注意到公寓的里屋还坐着一个跟他们的助教长得一模一样的甲虫。表弟回绝了他的邀请，不过没关系，今夜他还要为他没有历史课的一整个学期来一场狂欢呢——要不要邀请隔壁寝室的毛鲁克同学一起去呢……

**Author's Note:**

> 旧作搬运中。主要活跃在Lofter，ID 乙酰胆碱@ACh  
> My Lofter：http://achneuron.lofter.com  
> If you like my works, PLEASE leave kudos or comments!


End file.
